


Stolen One

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Celestial Mages have One person that they can share everything with...but magic can be intercepted, things twisted. What happens when their One is stolen?





	1. Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> so while working on other stories (not giving up, but Lily and Farron in Divine Fire have been utterly devious) this came to mind. 
> 
> reviews are nice, not needed but nice.

It started with the Magic councils of Ishgar deciding to hold a Magic Summit. Guilds had sent their sharpest minds in their delegations, which often meant Mages that had ties to the heavens. The Magic councils had taken more than a year to decide the where and the southern city in Stella where the Temples of Anubis, Ma’at and Bast were had fit the bill. It was a city of life, death, rebirth and balance; Theoretically, the best place.

 

Two days in, Guildmasters had gone from chuckling about their Heavenly Mages being magic drunk to looking on in abject horror as Sydelle, a Joyan war queen, was raging and in the face of one Lucy Heartfilia. Tensions had gone through the roof as Yukino had gone missing. 

 

“I would not kidnap a weak willed woman like that!”

 

Lucy snarled at the warqueen, “bullshit! You’ve been eyeing everyone for days!” she narrowed her eyes, the woman standing there in her Capricorn star dress almost ready for a fight.

 

There was a snort and both women snapped their heads to the side. The person that had their combined anger was White Sea’s own Celestial Mage, the man arching a silver eyebrow as he sipped from a glass of wine, “you have.”

 

Sydelle let out a low growl and took a step towards the man, only to pause when the temperature plummeted and what looked like a pack of white wolves appeared in a shimmer of celestial magic. The man stood there, even as a hand curled over his arm, the white and red haired huntress purring as she kissed his shoulder and watched the warqueen, “hello, my hunter, what makes you beckon us to you?”

 

Sydelle narrowed her eyes a bit, “I will bring you to heel.”

 

The silver haired man’s tilted back a bit as he let out a laugh that was icy, “you’re welcome to try...besides, you need a good beat down for all the bothering you do of my guildmaster.”

 

The woman studied him and then purred, “oh, you’re one of Kaleb’s…” her eyes danced almost with dark delight, “I shall revel in bringing you beneath my boot.”

 

“OKAY!” Lucy yelled, getting between the two, “enough of this! This is between the two of us!” the small woman was not happy with being semi-ignored.

 

Sydelle looked down at Lucy and grabbed the woman by the chin, holding it in an iron grip, “no, girl. You’ve got fire, you’ve got power, yes...but I do not sit by idly while false accusations are thrown.”

 

Laxus ran a hand down his face and sighed, “get away from Blondie.”

 

The three mages slowly looked at the dragon slayer, voices all flat as they spoke almost in unison, “you’re blond too, you know.”

 

Cristoff snorted as he stood there, “that shouldn’t be as funny as it is...that everything was put aside for that comment.”

 

Sydelle scowled, “do you know how utterly insulting and demeaning it is to be called by your hair color?!” The war queen threw her hands in the air, “there is more to any of us than that!”

 

“And the stupid nicknames,” Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed her aching jaw. “Cosplayer is probably the worst.”

 

Hestor snorted softly, “insults to one’s fashion sense, always being perceived as weak…” he eyed Sydelle, “though you seem to be calling our own Kind weak.”

 

“I suppose,” The woman eyed the darkly colored man up and down for a moment, “for a man, you do dress decently.”

 

“ _ Excuse you _ ,” Hestor snarled as he adjusted one of the sleeves of the loose shirt he wore, “I look damn good.”

 

Lucy mumbled, “you need a mullet...and some crystal balls.”

 

Sydelle stood there for a moment and then snickered softly, “she has a point.”

 

The man’s steel blue eyes slowly narrowed, “I would  **never** wear my hair in a mullet.” Then everyone stood in shock as the wolves started to circle the two women, everyone tensing at the low growls that came from the pack.

 

“Hestor.”

 

The firm voice had the man hissing as his head snapped around and he stared at Kaleb. The man let out a low growl as the spirits swirled away. He knew the tone, it was one that meant his guildmaster wanted him to back down.

 

“Oh, look at that...you’ve been defanged,” Sydelle smirked at him.

 

The Steel blue eyes snapped back around and the silver haired mage sneered, “never assume that.” black and gold curled around the man as he let out a low, very inhuman growl.

 

Kaleb stepped in, putting a hand on the silver haired man’s shoulder, ignoring the low growl from his dragon slayer mate, Wendy, “hestor.”

 

The Celestial mage looked up at his guildmaster then snarled as he ripped himself away from the touch and then stalked away. Kaleb almost thought he saw anguish in the hazed over and aggressive depths.

 

Kaleb stood there for a long moment, “we will figure out what has happened. For now, all of you leave one another alone. This is a Summit to deal with rare and lost magic...”

 

Sydelle purred, “If you come to my bed, I would not mi-” 

 

The woman was slammed into by a large black wolf, everyone starting and Kaleb turning as Hestor’s hand was out, the black swirling around the silver haired man, “hestor, call Fenrir back!”

 

The Celestial mage snarled, steel blue eyes having green and black magical circles in them and slowly stalking towards the woman that was holding the jaws of the massive wolf with both hands. His voice was a low growl as he spoke, “you will stop your advances upon my guildmaster, he has never shown any indication that he accepts your advances and you  **will** accept the word ‘no’.”

 

Kaleb knew that each Celestial Mage had different quirks when it came to their spirits. Lucy had the stardress which was based on trust and love while Hestor...had issues with the spirits at least partially taking over his own being, sending him into a different state of mind, depending on the spirit. Fenrir...was a feral, cunning spirit that he’d seen rip through throats with a ferocity that Beck even had respect for; the wolf actually had, on occasion, stood over Hestor and stared at the beastmaster intently at the end of a fight, waiting to see if any move would be made towards the mage that was crouched beneath him. 

 

Kaleb almost wagered the spirit saw the man as its cub and was strangely and fiercely protective.  At first, the man had simply started throwing himself into fights more, using his fists more than weapons, but over the last year, the backlight had started in Hestor’s eyes and the feralness in his demeanor. He was always worried that one time, it would go too far and the man would become nothing more than a vessel, like he did for the set of ten keys when Celestial Judgement was called for.

 

“Enough,” the voice that rang through the air was one of their two hosts, Xiao Xing. The man was dressed well and like most Stellan men, wore an open fur lined vest made of fabrics only available in Stella. His voice had an odd power to it that made Fenrir snarl but pull back, shaking its head roughly to dislodge the hands...and cut a bit of flesh before padding back to Hestor. He looked between the two, “we shall get the wounds tended to.” he stared at Hestor “Join me in the temple, please, Master Kedanza.”

 

Hestor let out a low growl as his hand buried itself in Fenrir’s fur, the massive wolf eyeing the Xing man as warily as his keyholder.

 

“It was not a request,” there was that same power in it and Kaleb watched Hestor’s shoulders tense before giving a terse nod and walking to follow after the dark haired man.

 

Sydelle sneered as a few female attendants came over to look at her hands, wrapping them, but oddly enough, using no magic to heal her.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor could still feel the edge from Fenrir at his consciousness as he walked, taking slow, even breaths. The more that he summoned and bonded to the spirits, the more he felt them affecting him. He didn’t speak, but waited to see what would happen. He stood in front of the statue of Anubis and took a breath, “well?”

 

Xiao stood there for a long moment, “how long have you had Fenrir?”

 

Hestor pursed his lips, “...a year. Why?”

 

“You will need to find your One,” The full blooded stellan man looked at the silver haired mage out of the corner of his eye, “Soon. if you are bonding that fast, you will  **need** the stability. They won’t be able to...stave off the Affects of the Hall, but they will be able to stave off the bonding with additional keys.”

 

Hestor snorted, “I’ve no time to search.”

 

“You should make it a priority, cousin,” Xiao spoke softly, “for your own health.”

 

Hestor shook his head, not saying anything, “I will deal, just as I dealt with Li when she attempted to capture me so many times over the years.”

 

“She means well…”

 

Hestor slowly turned his head, “she needs think more of how others feel. I will not be put in a gilded cage.” his voice was a low and dangerous hiss.

 

Xiao spoke softly, “if you don’t find your other half, cousin…” he shook his head, “we all know the hall and the state it is going to put you in will be the least of your worries.”

 

Hestor spoke softly and shook his head, “...I can’t...go searching for...” he gave the other a small, tense smile as he shook his head, the look in his eyes having a sorrow that came from knowing who the person was but being unable to do anything about it.

 

“...you know who it is,” Xiao stared at the man then shook his head, “you should not ever hesitate to…”

 

“...they’re...he’s...with someone,” Hestor shook his head and took a deep breath.

 

Xiao frowned, “He...shouldn’t…”

 

Hestor spoke softly, “it’s how I figured out that Dragon Slayer Matings is about compatibility as close as possible. I’m...resigned to being alone for life.”

 

“What...happened?”

 

Hestor stood there and looked at the Statue, “a man she was going to mate died by the hands of Alverez...then she met..him…I don’t know all the details...I was in another place on the battlefield.” he made a face.

 

Xiao pursed his lips, “it …” he trailed off and looked at the mage, pain in his eyes, “...I’m sorry.”

 

Hestor shook his head, “...don’t be...they already had an argument over her attacking and trying to kill me for no apparent reason.” his voice softened, “as you saw...she...barely tolerates me being around period…growling if he gets too close...or steps towards me...”

 

Xiao nodded, making the connection easier as there were only two female dragon slayers, “...and the sky slayer...is…”

 

“The reason I lost so much…” He shook his head again and brushed his hair back. “If I am close...at least he can pull me back somewhat.”

 

Xiao took a deep breath, “if it gets bad…”

 

Hestor stood there, voice soft, “I…” he looked up at the statue of anubis quietly. Both men silent for a long span of time, “...the first time I fully lose myself to one of my spirits…or...my heart can’t take it...”

 

Xiao spoke softly, “you are the Priest of Anubis by blood, Cousin...the temple will always welcome you…” 

 

Hestor spoke softly, “...I know...and it may have to be my home...sooner rather than later...I live on...even with a broken heart.”

  
  
  
  


~)~))~~)~

 

Wendy pursed her lips as she sat with Kaleb. She still couldn’t figure out why she felt so threatened by the male Celestial Mage. The explosion that had killed Mest had happened just as they were mating...so she didn’t know if it was a failed mating...or the explosion that killed him. Her attraction to the large boscan had hit her and she’d felt the same draw to him as she’d felt to Mest. So, Wendy had thrown everything to the wind and claimed him as her mate.

 

Hestor was still a place of contention between the two. She could deal with Lucy and Kaleb talking, Kaleb talking to almost anyone else...but Hestor? Her dragon snarled and wanted to tear the man apart. Kaleb, however, was close to the man, though...not like before apparently; this brought a small bit of glee to something in her, making her almost smug about the claim she had on her mate.

 

Though really, she was semi glad about that. She’d gone to visit him and found the celestial mage sleeping in the bay window...and the next thing she knew, Kaleb was pulling her off of an unconscious and almost dead Hestor. Wendy was not a jealous, nor violent person, so she’d cried, but they both noticed that any time the male mage was around, she was growling in the back of her throat and twitching, everything in her screaming to attack.

 

She wanted Kaleb happy and didn’t want to limit anyone he talked to, but she couldn’t be around Hestor, especially when she felt the darkness growing in him bit by bit. She stared out a window from the quarters they were given, watching the man as he stood on the temple stairs and just looked back. She wasn’t a mind mage of any sort, but...he looked almost...defeated. 

 

The Sky Maiden thought of all her watching of the man and his shoulders were almost always slumped now when he thought no one was around. She watched as one of his Spirits appeared and the man was wrapped into a hug. She frowned as she saw the man sink into the arms of the tall, dark haired slender male spirit and she swore his shoulders shook. She felt both...sympathy and that underlying need to eradicate a rival...which made no sense.

 

She didn’t see Kaleb watching the scene as well, a torn look in the lavender eyes as he took in the scene. The man didn’t know why, but he couldn’t think on it as much as he wanted as he felt a strange lust build in him and he was leaning down to kiss Wendy, drawing her attention back to him, or maybe something in her was calling to him, he wasn’t fully certain.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  


“...you’re being possessed by your Spirits.” It was a statement and Hestor half turned, looking at the war queen with a detached look. Her lips were drawn in a thin line, “each bloodline is different when they can’t find their One…”

 

The man hadn’t expected the Warqueen to show up in where he’d taken ‘refuge’ from everyone else. Hell, he was sure most didn’t realize he wasn’t staying in the same wing as the rest of the White Sea Delegation as he got up early enough to walk there and wait so that appearances were kept that they were all unified.

 

“Mine holds the Hall...we are taken over by it...thus the magical opening is there,” Hestor shook his head, they’d found Yukino drained of magic, a symbol on the ground that all the Celestial mages had stared at for a long moment and then they all seemed subdued, even Sydelle.

 

“Do you know who it is?”

 

“...taken by a dragon slayer,” He leaned against the ornate railing, looking down into the massive gardens, watching Kaleb and Wendy as they walked along.

 

The woman studied him for a long moment and then sighed. The death had been a reminder that they all needed to find that single person. “Mine was...peregrandian.” her nose curled, “it didn’t end well..”

 

“My condolences,” he snorted, “horrible people.”

 

“Indeed, I refused to be a broodmare, so I killed him.” she paused and sighed, “it’s him, isn’t it?”

 

Hestor didn’t say anything and that was confirmation enough as the two watched the mated couple. Part of him wanted to rage about how close they were, watching the small woman curl against his side and watching Kaleb run his hands through that blue hair. It made everything in him ache and scream out in protest; only his keys had kept it from broadcasting to the mindbender and he knew...that he couldn’t put that extra burden on the man...on His One. He took a sharp breath as he shook his head, willing tears that were starting to burn in tear ducts away.

 

Sydelle spoke softly, “we could kill her…”

 

“...she took part of his soul...he wouldn’t survive…” Hestor took a shuddering breath and then turned as the couple got closer, about where he knew that Wendy would sense him. He started into the large sitting room that he’d been using to stay away from everyone. He didn’t bother moving too fast, there was no reason and he truly didn’t have the extra energy to do so. In the months since the mating, he’d felt himself getting weaker physically, little by little, but it was starting to take its toll. 

 

“What will you do then?”

 

Hestor shrugged, picking up one of the bottles of Stellan Whiskey and drinking right from it, “don’t know. Depends.” The alcohol burned through him, dulling the ache that he felt at least a bit and letting his mind slowly haze over. He let himself sink into the haze, just wanting to not hurt.

 

The woman stood there, watching the man. She absently brought her hand up to the pendant she wore, “...we could...possibly break the mating...as long as there’s not a child involved.” The woman hissed, “Fucking dragon created magic...abominations, that’s what Dragon Slayers are...especially if they can do this to anyone.”

 

Hestor shook his head, “Cristoff and Emzadi didn’t...they...they’re still waiting. It may have to do with them being raised by an actual dragon though.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

The semi-hazed steel eyes looked at Sydelle, “why help me though? You hate men.”

 

The woman arched an eyebrow slowly, “no, i  _ love _ men.” She grinned ferally, “under me, being submissive to me…” She purred and then sighed seeing the pain in those eyes. It was tempting, she could probably take the man in front of her back to Joya and use enough chemicals and potions to make him forget everything, but even she knew the ache would probably always be there, lurking and it would be a disservice to, if nothing else, their magic.

 

~)~))~)~~

 

Everything was good and fine, the talks going a lot more sedately after the Yukino Incident and Kaleb was honestly shocked that Sydelle was much less a zealot like over him. What bothered him was that she was spending a lot of time with Hestor. He could sense her in the area the man had taken over every evening and he was almost worried that the woman had machinations for him, worried that the celestial mage would end up being kidnapped back to Joya.

 

Cris and Wendy had been talking and then they started hugging and he frowned “what’s up?”

 

Wendy smiled brightly, “I’m pregnant.”

 

“This is wonderful!” Kaleb smiled and then doubled over, gasping as he felt pain bloom in his chest, it was agony and he saw spots in front of his eyes. People were rushing around and no one saw Hestor slip out, the man’s eyes glowing bright green as his lips curled back in a snarl.

 

Sydelle stood there and watched, her features, having softened some since Yukino was found hardened and as the mindbender felt the burst of pain stop and managed to get a deep gasp of air, she turned and strode out, eyes half filled with sorrow.


	2. Pained Time

Kaleb frowned as he looked around, the summit had gone well, amazingly so, if he was honest and the prospect of being a father had made him brush aside the strange incident. Wendy hadn’t left his side and he truly wanted to share the news with everyone, but he’d not seen Hestor since the night before Wendy had found out. He’d thought he’d heard his mate growl but whenever he looked around, the only reason he knew for her to growl, the celestial mage was not around.

 

Xiao smiled warmly as he saw groups off, bowing to Sydelle. Kaleb saw them talking quietly for a moment and then Xiao’s smile got strained before he nodded. The woman had been...short since the announcement and he couldn’t figure out why.

 

The man eventually came over to the group from white sea and smiled, “the Xing wish you all safe journeys.”

 

Kaleb nodded, “well, we’re not leaving yet, we’re waiting on Hestor.”

 

The Stellan man went tense “oh...you do not know…mm, that makes it awkward.”

 

“Know what?” Kaleb frowned down at the smaller male.

 

“...seeing as your  mate has already attempted to kill my cousin a few times…” Xiao looked towards Wendy then back to the mindbender, keeping his voice even as he spoke, “with the pregnancy in mind, to not cause stress he has decided to take on the Mantle of The Priest of Anubis, to help keep the peace.”

 

Kaleb felt like he’d been blindsided, the pain was in his chest again and he took a breath, controlling his body, “Wh-what? When did he decide that?”

 

“Why after the announcement...he attempted to talk to you a few times…” Xiao stared at Kaleb, “but I’m afraid your mate had your attention quite well, Master Kaleb, enough that you didn’t even hear him...”

 

Kaleb heard the edge in the words, the last words were accusatory as he stood there, Kaleb couldn’t even deny that. Wendy always did seem to take more of his attention than he thought a person could. Stellans worshiped the Celestial mages they had, kept them safe...in essentially gilded cages of holy duty, but they never seemed like they had an issue...except Hestor. Hestor had spit and hiss and thrown things every time one of the Xing Family brought it up. “I...need to go talk to him.” He searched through his memories and realized that every time he’d thought he’d heard the mage, Wendy was tugging his hand and smiling warmly at him, making everything melt away. He’d ignored the man and it made him ache, especially with all the time they’d grown their friendship.

 

At Wendy’s very low growl, Xiao held up a hand, “I think not. He is going through the purification Ritual.” his voice went formal, almost cold, “I am sending three people back to pick up his things.”

 

Kaleb pursed his lips and then nodded, he wanted to speak with Hestor, make sure he wasn’t being coerced, but it didn’t look like he was going to get that chance. He carefully let his mind reach out, _“...Hes?”_

 

The cold voice that came back over the link had him mentally flinching, _“I am busy, Master Pradesh.”_ there...was no familiarity in the voice, it was like the young man that he’d started to befriend all those years ago had returned. The man from before a single bad day had made the celestial mage open up and the friendship grow to where he couldn’t imagine not having him around, even if he was quiet.

 

_“You’re one of my mages, Hes…”_

 

_“I asked Cristoff to remove my guild seal last night. I am not. My things will be retrieved. I wish you safe journeys, guildmaster.”_

 

Kaleb took a sharp breath as he felt the man’s mind be blanketed by power, “...alright.”

  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb had asked Cris to check to see if something was wrong multiple times over the next few weeks. Any time Wendy wasn’t there, the sharp pain was in his chest and he didn’t know why.

 

“What’s wrong, Kaleb?”

 

The mindbender looked up at Arman and sighed, “I...I don’t know.. When wendy isn’t around, I ache...and hurt...but...Cris says there’s nothing wrong.”

 

“Something else happen other than her becoming pregnant?” Arman put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

Kaleb pursed his lips, “I...Hestor left...well stayed in Stella...we talked about so much...so many things and he said it was in confidence...”

 

Arman’s eyes held sorrow. He knew what that meant. He had been married and in love with a Celestial mage. It made no sense though, if Kaleb was a dragon slayer’s mate, there was no reason for Hestor to share such things. Unless… The man let out a soft breath, “It can be hard losing a confidant, Kaleb, but...you can’t do anything about that. Sometimes...we have different paths.”

 

“I know...but...it’s strange, I don’t think anyone realized how used to his wit and sharp tongue we were, how much it was always around...until he wasn’t there any more,” Kaleb pursed his lips, “I can’t...even relax in my office, it feels off.”

 

“It will get back to normal eventually,” Arman said quietly “come on now, it’s late and the women are emerging from the women’s room.”

 

Kaleb stood and nodded, pausing as he looked at the sky for a moment. The stars seemed...a little duller than he could ever remember them looking. He didn’t know why, but they did. He took a deep breath and then turned, walking inside and smiling as he saw Wendy. Four months and he’d be a father. That was what mattered.

 

~)~)~)~)~)

 

Thane had noticed it first, then others slowly did: Kaleb barely spent time in his office any more. Their guildmaster appeared to just be avoiding the room all together and it was confusing. The man had been working anywhere but his office. He seemed almost anxious at times, but then all smiles when Wendy was close.

 

“Kaleb…” Vander looked at his brother, “what’s going on...and don’t say nothing. Emi’s keeping Wendy out for the day shopping for baby stuff.”

 

The two were sitting at a table outside and away from people. The mindbender pursed his lips, “something feels...wrong.”

 

Vander hummed as he sat there, “yeah...there’s no Prickly...hell, even Rowan’s been a bit down in the dumps. We found this new shop and bought some stuff and he said he’d love to get Hestor to help try them out...and he promptly **returned** the items, Kaleb. Rowan. returned. sex. toys.”

 

Kaleb frowned, “Rowan? Why?”

 

Vander shrugged, “He’d seen them and apparently thought they’d be good for a session with Hes...”

  
  
Kaleb sat there, looking up at the sky for a moment, there were fluffy clouds rolling over the area and he pursed his lips, “...when did we...realize we included him in so much?”

 

Vander stood, shrugging, “about the time he wasn’t here, Kaleb.” he started away, “I’m going on a job. We don’t have a Celestial Mage...but...a bunch of us are collecting keys...maybe see if we can get him to come back...we’re going in the fall...to visit him for his birthday.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Wendy hadn’t been happy, but Kaleb had said he was going. Hestor, for everything, was still his friend and he **would** go to see him on his 'birthday'. She’d come along, despite being less than two weeks from her due date, the woman almost...possessive in her actions.

 

When they got to the temple, they saw the silver haired man, though he was looking exhausted. He smiled faintly as he stood, hands folded in front of him as gifts were laid out beneath the dais he was on.  His eyes were filled with a deep, dark sadness. The man’s hair had grown and had strings of black and turquoise beads hanging from a silver circlet, kohl around his eyes, a looping ‘collar’ on his shoulders that dipped down and across his chest, and was wearing a pair of loose pants that ended mid calf at a pair of sandals that laced up his legs. The only thing that didn’t strike any of them as typical priest was the naval piercing that had a pearl hanging from it.

 

Vander pursed his lips as they stood in a line. The Xing family took no chances with their high priests and priestesses and that was very much obvious right now. _“...he looks so….”_

 

_“Trapped,”_ Rowan said as he studied the celestial mage, _“trapped in a cage of golden jewelry, tradition and sorrow.”_

 

They watched as a child stumbled and everyone froze as Hestor stepped down off the dais, smoothly moving past the start of the line to gently hold out a hand, the small girl smiling brightly up at him and his eyes flashed with magic for a moment and they all heard the whispered ‘i give you my key’, before the girl was gone in a swirl of magic. Hestor gently held the key before turning slowly. He took a breath and held out his free hand, taking the hand of one of the attendants that rushed to his side.

 

Kaleb could see the man was just exhausted and pushing through it, like he’d seen so many times before. He watched as the man carefully sat this time, as if the small bit of helping the child-spirit had taken all his energy. He folded his hands in his lap, drawing himself up and nodding to one of the attendants as if to say continue. His eyes went wide as an elderly couple stood with a young woman between them, both bowing.

 

“Our Priest, this is our granddaughter, Liánhuā.”

 

The young woman spoke, her voice soft, lilting as her dark hair fell over her shoulders as she stayed bowed, “we offer our blessings, for long life. As the last survivor of my village, my grandparents took me in. Anubis was our patron god and as he looked after me, I wish to offer myself to you, as a concubine.”

 

Hestor looked at the woman, brow furrowing slightly and he looked a bit lost before he spoke, “the temple gladly accepts your offering.” his voice was...detached as he stared at the woman with brown hair that was almost black and then nodded to one of the female attendants.  The woman stepped forward and helped the woman up, leading her off to the side.

 

They heard the murmurs from the crowd, saying how dutiful the young woman was. How she looked to be able to bear strong children.  Kaleb hadn’t meant to reach his magic out, but he heard the soft mental voice of Hestor, _“Ammit, Ma’at...I...need away for the day. Please. I need energy....the Day of Judgement the day after tomorrow.”_

 

There was a swirl of magic and the two yellow eyed spirits stood there, each holding a hand towards the man who slowly and gracefully stood. Ammit spoke, voice carrying, “The temple will continue to accept your birthday gifts and offerings. The High Priest must rest.”

 

There were murmurs of disappointment and Kaleb could feel it in the group that had come, save for Wendy, who seemed relieved. Kaleb knew what Hestor had been talking about..but how often did Stella use the Hall for that? He barely registered anything as they proceeded in the line, the Priests and Priestesses still there taking the gifts with soft smiles, for the most part. He saw the distrust in their features when they saw Wendy.

 

Everyone started as they were getting ready to turn and leave only for a Joyan entourage to breeze up the stairs. Sydelle looked around for a moment, eyes narrowing as she saw the Boscan group but held out a box to one of the Priests, “For the High Priest, his eyes only.” The priest bowed and took the box, frowning a bit but stepping back. “Well, give it to him. Now. it is important.” She crossed her arms on her chest, staring the man down until he shuffled away quickly the way that Ma’at and Ammit had lead Hestor.

 

She didn’t move until the door was closed and then turned, moving to breeze away. She stopped and looked at the Boscans for a moment, an eyebrow arched as she stared in distaste before striding away and down the stairs, leaving fear in her wake.

 

Kaleb wanted to know what had just happened, but he knew that she wouldn’t answer. Whatever the two had talked about at the Summit had created a bond there that he hadn’t thought possible. A bond between a Joyan War Queen and a man.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Hestor looked over the news that had been brought from Bosco and felt himself crumble. He had little energy on a good day and no one understood why. He had an idea, but he wouldn’t say it; couldn’t say it. The young woman was pleasant enough, but he saw feared reverence in her deep blue eyes, not love. As a concubine, there was no marriage, nothing other than him sharing pleasure with her and the woman, he admitted was sensitive. He found physical relief, but emotionally, he was doing his best to shut it all down. The news that Kaleb was a father and the twins were healthy, a boy and a girl, it made him lose his will to do anything.

 

HIs spirits were beside themselves and they didn’t know how to help; they’d all taken turns, trying to get him to give them a sarcastic smile, a sharp quip, but none of it wouldn’t come. They knew of Sydelle, what had happened, how the One Magic had made a tragic match there...now it seemed that Human and Dragon made magic had created another tragedy. Kek-t sat with Hestor’s head in her lap, her fingers gently running through the silver hair. He wouldn’t die, she knew that, but he wouldn’t truly live any more. The man had been so full of life, even with everything, he met every challenge they’d thrown his way and went further than they expected.

 

It was almost morning when he spoke and the Spirit’s heart broke at the soft words, “Kek-t...after I father a child...eat my soul…” He took a breath, “I...don’t want to be reincarnated…truthfully...I don’t want to live any more, not when I feel like my chest is being ripped out all the time.”

 

The spirit just let out a hum, feeling him drift off before she could bring herself to answer. Her free hand clenched and she waited until she was fully sure that the man was asleep before she was storming towards the Celestial Palace. She couldn’t, wouldn’t lose this man. She felt...delight from Cassiopeia and her eyes narrowed before she continued on. She couldn’t risk it at all.

 

“What brings you here, Kek-t?” The King’s voice was soft, he knew. They all knew.

 

Kek-t took a breath, “send him somewhere, anywhere...he can’t..can’t stay in Earthland...he wants us to devour his soul.” her voice was pleading, “he has nothing...Dragon Slayer magic took that from him, my king…” a single tear rolled down her cheek, “...send him to any of the other realms..permit Lethe to...wipe his memories of the mindbender... _Please_ , none of us can take it any longer. He’s been broken, let us erase the memories of the man, give him a special permission to tell another.”

 

There was a scoff and Kek-t turned, seeing Cassiopeia. The other spirit was haughty and drew herself up a bit, “why should one mage get special allowances?”

 

“He was supposed to wake the Morning Star,” Kek-t hissed, “something took that from him...end his misery.” she had her suspicions, but she couldn’t prove any of it. Cassiopeia had always been the most vocal about how those of the Archangel blood should be with those that could give them children, but they’d not found tampering.

 

The Female spirit snorted, but the King spoke softly, “we will...think on it, Kek-t. Give us time.”

 

The spirit stared at the King for a long moment, eyes narrowing and flashing with anger as she hissed, “ **fine**.”

 

 


	3. Divergent Time

Kaleb first thought something was wrong when his daughter’s eyes paled within a month. Wendy had brown eyes, he’d been born with deep purple eyes. The girl’s eyes had turned silver, her hair staying a deep chocolate color that he’d had until his emersion. He’d felt an almost disappointment from Wendy when they realized both children had no magical talent, there was the standard for normal people, but that was it.

 

Cristoff had been utterly confused, saying that just wendy being a dragon slayer alone should have made at least one of them have magical talent, but it was as if they just..didn’t. It didn’t bother Kaleb, he smiled and spent as much time as he could with the two and Wendy. It was only late one night after she’d gone to bed that he heard...something.

 

_ “Not strong enough, a consort then. We’ll find another.” _

 

That made him wary, very wary, especially as he felt images flash through his mind and then closed his eyes, bringing his mindbending magic to bear to lock the memories away again. Trying to not think of the day that the half crazed female dragon slayer had overrun him when he was tired from battle and claimed him as her mate.

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

Kaleb had frowned when he’d sent out a job to Eventide bay for clams for New years...only to have it turned down. He’d done what he could, making sure that Wendy and the twins would be fine and made his way out to the village with Vander and Beck, wondering what was going on.

 

What he saw took his breath away. Hestor was sitting on a log and the woman, Liánhuā, was talking with what he could only call the mage’s mother, the younger woman’s stomach rounded. Hestor seemed detached and more like the man was just there physically. He looked paler than normal, which was saying something and almost like he’d lost weight..

 

A blue haired woman narrowed her eyes, seeing them coming down the road and met them before they got too far into the village, “What do you want? We’ve got a lot going on.”

 

Kaleb pursed his lips “I came to see if there was anything we could offer by way of assistance, since...it’s rare for orders to be turned away with no explanation.”

 

The woman stood there, “there is one.” her lip curled a bit, “not sure you’ll like it.”

 

“...Please tell me.”

 

Her eyes were almost malicious as she spoke, seeing the pearl drop earrings the man was wearing. “We don’t do business with those that harm our own.” She pointed, “you can turn right back around and expect  **every** order from your guild to be turned away for a good, long time.”

 

“We have never-” Kaleb started to protest, only for the woman to jab him in the chest.

 

Her eyes were filled with tears, “you  **did** .” her voice was a choked hiss, “maybe you don’t understand, being mated and married, but you hurt one of our own.” she locked eyes with him, her voice bitter, “you don’t deserve those earrings.” she crossed her arms on her chest, “now go. Leave and do not come back. We find any White Sea Mage out here...it won’t be pretty.”

 

He wanted to protest, but Beck gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, “let’s go…”

 

They walked in silence for a bit and then Kaleb let out a frustrated sound, “what the hell happened back there?” he didn’t understand the comment about the earrings that he’d been given two years ago either.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

The Xing Family understood the need for what was happening. Taking Hestor to the Celestial Realm was for the best as he’d just looked at his son, bearing the same silver hair he was born with given the child a light kiss on the forehead and walked out. The man wasn’t getting stronger, if anything, he was getting weaker. Sleeping as long as there were no meals and no official duties for him to do. 

 

They were worried and they had already said that they would raise the child, the man had simply let out a hum and looked out a window as he slowly peeled sections away from an orange and ate them. Both of the Siblings  **felt** the soul deep ache within the man’s magic and it made them want to comfort him, but they couldn’t, no one could any more.

 

They watched as the man was decorated with celestial garb and jewelry, touching his cheek and giving him reassuring smiles before he was gone. Rather than make the people mourn, they twisted the story and knew it would get back to other countries. A Celestial Mage being taken to the stars to live for an unknown amount of time.

 

~)~))~)~

 

Nuryev slowly looked between the two figures that had decided to use Seven as a place to meet. He had no love for either country, but instead of being a demand, it had been a request.

 

Karadin looked over at the woman across from him, “why would I help you,  _ woman _ ?”

 

Sydelle smirked as she leaned back, “Bosco has something we both want.” She slid a picture across the table. She wasn’t going to allow Peregrande to actually take the pictured Archangel mage, but she had to at least make the pompous man think that she would allow it.

 

“And what do you want?” 

 

Sydelle’s lips curled up into a sharlike grin, “a female dragon slayer, that came just into Joya on a mission last month...she stole one of my breeders.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

The Ache went away as Hestor looked around him. He spent time just wandering, with Ermine or Kek-t at his side. He felt surrounded by warmth and looking out at the stars made him smile softly. 

 

Two days after he’d gotten there, something had happened, a fight of some sort and he’d been whisked away by Loki to somewhere else. It still had that warmth and the ache was still gone, but...it was all enjoyable celebration, sparring and training. He’d never felt more...like he didn’t want to leave a place; no, that was a lie, there was one other place that he’d  **had** to leave but never wanted to and he sighed, shaking away the thoughts before he let out a sound and was being drug off, lifted and set on the back of a stallion and he just let everything go other than what was going on right then.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” Sydelle smirked down at the blue haired young woman that she had pinned with a foot between her shoulders, “not only do you take someone’s One...you stole one of my breeders.”   
  
The warqueen grinned darkly, “it’s fine though...I’ll take my pound of flesh for myself…” Her voice purred darkly, “and know that...you will never have a magically gifted child...not from him. He is not your mate.”

 

Wendy snarled, trying to push up and get leverage, “Kaleb is my mate!”

 

“If he was, one of your children would have been a slayer, girl,” The woman pushed down harder. She’d given specific instructions: Kill every peregrande soldier that came with them. It was a dangerous gamble, but one they would take. Karadin had sent a large portion of soldiers for this bid and for the moment, it kept the mindbender well away from the dragon slayer and far too occupied to realize what was going on.

 

She summoned Andromeda and the Spirit looked at her, then the dragon slayer, “...My Queen?”

 

“Chain her. We take her back to Joya,” Sydelle’s lips were curled in a nasty sneer, “we’re going to break her bonds.” she let out a dark chuckle, “and send the order for...Withdraw.”

 

The order to withdraw had seen White Sea mages balking as the Joyans turned on the Peregrandian forces in a bloodthirsty way, decimating the troops. Kaleb, however, in the end couldn’t find Wendy and he felt an ache in him.

 

~)~)~)~))~)~

 

Asgard, Hestor found, agreed with him well. His mind wandered rarely and he was almost always busy. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there as the days seemed to blend together as if time meant nothing, but it was enough that his skin had turned a sunkissed bronze and his hair was well down his body, now kept in a long braid that ended at his knees was laced with Celestial Jewelry.

  
  


Loki had taught him not actual spells, but now to manipulate his own magic and he’d taken the lessons, dove head first into them and he’d grown so much. They were currently having a feast after returning from a fracas in Niflheim and he was laughing at one of the recountings of the battle. The man slowly drew from the goblet in his hand and leaned back, relaxing with some fruit on wide window sill. He still felt the ache, still felt the pain from time to time, but...he could almost forget Earth Land, could almost forget what happened.

 

He looked up as a man with deep chocolate hair that was just tinted with red walked towards him. Hestor raised his glass, “Vali.”

 

Vali had been one of his more steadfast companions in...however long he’d been in Asgard. He was easy to talk to and had an inner light to him. The man had taught Hestor to shoot a bow and the congratulations had quite quenched his Boscan blood, that night and many nights after. Deep teal eyes that made Hestor think of the ocean met his as the man sat, “Hestor. Again, you sit off to the side.” he chuckled, a deep sound that sent warmth through the mage.

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “They are much better storytellers than I.”

 

Vali smiled, though Hestor almost detected a bit of a smirk in those full lips, “ah, I do so enjoy listening to your stories in the late hours of the evening.”

 

The Celestial mage smirked softly as he sipped his drink again, “aye, I imagine you do, Vali...Though, I do not recall many articulate words coming from me in those hours of the evening.” Steel blue eyes closed as a hand lightly touched his face, tucking a bit of hair back.

 

“Mm, I should like to hear your stories tonight, if you would like to.”

 

Hestor let out a small breath and slowly opened his eyes, looking at the other male for a moment. The ache in his chest was there, but...as he looked at the man sitting close, he knew that the warmth he gave off would soothe the ache and slowly drained his goblet before setting it aside, “there is nothing planned for tomorrow that is pressing…” the man stood, walking with the much larger man from the hall, Vali had a good foot on him...and plenty of muscles while knowing how to use them in  **all** ways and the Valkyrie that always seemed to join made things far more interesting.

 

~)~)~))~)~

 

Kaleb had near collapsed as the group of mages waged a war through Joya to find Wendy and had Cris not been there, the mindbender was sure that he would have collapsed completely. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. 

 

Joyan forces were fighting until that moment and magic seemed to snap through the air..then the female warriors sneered and retreated, which was abnormal. The mages finally made their way to a throne room, where Wendy was sprawled out on the floor, sobbing and looking defeated...yet she was unharmed it seemed.

 

Sydelle was sitting on her throne, chin in one hand as she watched the doorway, “welcome, Mages of white sea.”

 

“We’re here for my mate,” Kaleb growled as he stalked through the large chamber.

 

“Is she though?” The woman raised one finely sculpted brow.

 

“Y…” Kaleb frowned a bit. He was her mate, “yes.”

 

Sydelle smirked, “where is your mating mark.”

 

Kaleb’s eyes narrowed and he couldn’t  **feel** anyone but the Joyan warqueen and Wendy for half a mile. He slowly pulled his shirt off, hearing Cris’ gasp and then looked at a highly polished shield that was on the wall. It was gone. Completely gone. He took a breath, “She is still my wife.”

 

Sydelle waved her other hand, “mm, I suppose.”

 

“Why did you do this?” He stared at the woman, wary.

 

The warqueen quirked her lips into a bitter smile, “because where My Magic Given Other half died nobly in combat…” She stared down at Wendy, “This one stole another’s One simply because she was grieving at the loss of her intended mate.” The woman slowly reached to pick up a glass of wine and sip from it, “You, Master Pradesh, were forcibly put into a mating that was never intended….and Earth Land lost a few Celestial Mages because of it.”

 

She waved her fingers, even as Kaleb shuffled through her thoughts, seeing Wendy screaming and crying, trying to deny it...then breaking down to her current state as she admitted he wasn’t more than a Consort. What the dragon slayer had done...was magical rape. That was what it boiled down to and he knew Boscan laws. He didn’t want the slayer dead, but...he had to face facts, the only issue was his..their children.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)

 

Hestor chuckled softly as he lounged, relaxing and petting a raven that had landed on his shoulder. He felt a bit of anxiety and a going away party was never fun in the least bit, but he’d deal with it. He was taking his last few hours in the large gardens, just relaxing beneath the warm sun with his head turned up.

 

He smiled when he heard footsteps and slowly opened his eyes, letting them land upon the wolves that were padding along, “It’s time, hmm?” The man stood, watching as the raven took off into the sky and took a breath. It was time to go back. He’d healed, which is what mattered, he was ready to face Earth Land again, ready to go back. He had a son and the man idly wondered how old the boy was now.

 

He felt the stars in the sky before he’d opened his eyes, letting his magic curl out before he turned, hearing the high pitched squeal of a child “Papa!” 

 

The voice was a lot higher than he’d thought it would be but as he turned and watched the three year old running towards him, he felt the ache in his chest be washed away by a warmth. He knelt down as the boy got close and looked at him for a moment. What had felt like a lifetime for him was only three years on Earth Land. perhaps things would be better, but he never knew. He tried to recall the boy’s name as he took the small face in both his hands, pleasantly feeling the boy’s magic rise at the touch and kissed his forehead, “There’s my little one.”

 

He heard the call of a name and the boy let out a huff that had a chuckle rising in him. “Ah, come now, Jareth, is it?” He picked the boy up as he stood, kissing his forehead again and arching an eyebrow as he saw the group coming out. Li’s eyes were wide and he felt her magic going out, gently returning the caress and she let out a soft sob of relief. “Come now, Cousin. It is no time for that.”

 

He strode towards the assembled Xing Family, hair swaying behind him, “I have duties to do...but I think I shall want to travel with my son. Liánhuā has been released from being a concubine, yes?”

 

Li smiled and nodded, “she has. We felt the magic curl around Irua and let her go from your service.”

 

“Good, Irua is a good man,” He strode through the halls, debating on changing, but brushed it off, “I think I shall want to travel to Bosco. I have a few friends that I have been neglecting and an archangel that I have to make sure is fine.”

 

“You’ll be taking Jareth with you?”

 

Hestor looked at the woman, “of course, he is my son and a Celestial Mage. you’re my family, but he is direct blood and needs to know of part of the blood that he gets from me.”

 

“Would you permit us an announcement that you have returned?”

 

Hestor smirked, “no, not yet.”

 

 

 


	4. Renewed Time

There were rumors in Bosco, of a man with long silver hair that had been circulating and Kaleb didn’t want to even hope that it was the missing Celestial Mage...no, not missing. Hestor had been taken to the Celestial Realms, most likely for some sort of healing. The twins were now four and while smart, they were always wide eyed when it came to watching Mages practice their magic, having none of their own.

 

There were also reports of a dark wolf at the Citadel, visiting the prisoner section where he knew Wendy was being kept. Asking his uncle Tesso had gotten a tight lipped look, so whatever it was, it was something that was being kept so far underwraps that the people that knew weren’t allowed to talk about it.

 

What caught him off guard was Zuri showing up with a huffing Melina and a large batch of midnight clams for the holiday. The man hadn’t said anything about the reason why, but the blue haired woman kept giving Kaleb narrowed eyes before huffing and turning away. He felt the ire and while he knew something was going on, he’d heard a memory with a familiar voice saying to Forgive and so...apparently they had, but there were still some hard feelings.

 

There was a scoff from the door that had many eyes turning as a man stood there with a very familiar wolf at his side. On top of the wolf was a cheerful looking boy that was almost a miniature version of the man, “my, what a droll and heavy atmosphere for New Years.”

 

Melina’s eyes went wide and she smiled warmly before she was moving towards the man, “Hestor!”

 

It felt like Kaleb’s world had stopped at that name. He watched as the silver haired man seemed to side step the woman and the two ducked about the large wolf, who simply looked indulging.

 

“I want a hug!”

 

Hestor snorted, “and I want to not be touched. I’m afraid our goals are quite different.”

 

“Boo!” the woman huffed.

 

The man smirked, “Besides, is it not your turn to bring a child into the world?”

 

The woman huffed and stomped a foot, face bright red, “I-idiot!”

 

“Arien is a good man,” Hestor chuckled, “faithful, steadfast and loving.” he clicked his tongue, “off with you, go find him.”

 

Melina gave a huff and then managed to get around the wolf and grab the long braid of hair, tugging it hard, “you idiot!”

 

Hestor let out a sound and smacked the woman’s hand, making her let go, “enough of that.” he waved a hand and smirked, “you have things to do.”

 

“PAPA!”

 

The call had everyone looking as Hestor stopped what he was doing and then carefully picked the boy up, he leveled a look at Melina, “well?”

 

“Ugh, fine, you’re like that annoying brother I never had!” She huffed as she turned, stomping away...just like a child in an argument with a sibling.

 

Hestor smirked as he kissed the boy’s temple, “There we go, all better, Little One?”

 

“Mm!” The boy grinned as he dug his fingers into the hair framing the man’s face and gave a tug. Hestor slowly let his forehead rest against the boy’s, feeling the comfort as the hair framing his face meshed with the silver hair of the boy.

 

“Honestly.”

 

“HES!” 

 

The call made the man half turn and arch an eyebrow as he saw a wide eyed Vander walking towards him, “yes?”

 

“Holy shit, you got hotter,” The shadowquip half leered “spend the night with me?”

 

The boy in his arms let out a low, possessive sound at Vander, “MINE!”

 

Vander blinked, “wait...there really is a mini-Prickly?” he eyed the silver haired boy that the Celestial mage was holding. “It’s not a spirit?”

 

“My son, Vander,” Hestor clicked his tongue, but paused before smirking as his eyes danced. He brought a pinky up to the corner of his mouth, “and I shall call him ‘Mini-me’.”

 

The three stared at one another until the shadowquip was doubled over laughing and holding his sides. The boy tugged at Hestor’s hair and let out a mumbled sound as he eyed the dark haired man almost warily.

 

“No, he’s fine,” Hestor kissed the boy’s cheek gently, “Truly so, Jareth.”

 

“Bog of Stench!” the boy screeched as he pointed at Vander and in the semi-shocked silence of the guildhall, laughter erupted as the boy gave the best glower he could. 

 

Hestor looked fairly amused as he stood there, looking around and Kaleb heard an errant thought of  _ ‘this  _ **_is_ ** _ home’ _ from the man and he slowly started down the stairs to the main hall. He’d put that guildstamp back on the Celestial mage if it killed him.

 

Kaleb heard the laughter from the twins and watched as they stared up in awe at Fenrir. The wolf looked down at the children and let out what he would call a chuff of laughter before nudging each with his huge snout. When Sarah spoke, he wanted to groan, the girl had no filter, “are you an elf??”

 

Hestor looked at the girl for a moment and crouched down, “why no, I’m the original Goblin king.” his eyes were dancing.

 

The girl pursed her lips, “but your name isn’t right.”

 

Hestor chuckled, “well, I can’t go around using that name, can I? Think of all the trouble it would cause!” he arched an eyebrow as the sharp girl looked like she wasn’t sure what to say, “my son, however, was giving my moniker, so that no one would forget the legacy.”

 

The boy glowered at his daughter and Kaleb shook his head as he started towards them, “Sarah, Pietro, that’s enough.”

  
  
Hestor looked up at Kaleb, feeling his chest not only ache, but warm, “Sarah? Really?” his son wriggled and he put the boy down, standing as the boy put his hands on his hips and stared the girl down.

 

“It was...a whimsical name...that she agreed upon,” Kaleb said softly, looking at the Celestial mage that had changed so much, grown and he felt the ache at the betrayal of the dragon slayer seem to soothe away.

 

“It seems they are going to be rivals as much as their namesakes.” He paused until the boy spoke and his features softened.

 

“Fear me, love me and I will be your slave,” Jareth looked at the girl with his hand held out, palm up.

 

Sarah slowly blinked, tilting her head, “you have no power over me.”

 

The boy huffed and then retreated a bit with a light hiss, half hiding behind Hestor’s leg.

 

Hestor chuckled softly and shook his head, “honestly. Children.”

 

“You look...healthier than the last time we saw you,” Kaleb spoke softly, fingers itching to reach out, but he didn’t want to invade the man’s space.

 

Hestor let out a low hum and nodded, “Indeed. Years in other realms did do that.” he didn’t look down, but let out a sharp sound as magic pooled around the boy, who huffed and an owl appeared on his shoulder.

 

The girl’s eyes went wide and danced as she slowly stepped forward, hand moving out as she let out an awed and reverent whisper of ‘magic’.

 

“Where is your mate, I expected her to be at your side by now,” Hestor tilted his head slightly.

 

Kaleb pursed his lips, “a lot has happened in the past three years...why don’t we go talk somewhere more private?”

 

Hestor let out a low hum and nodded, “Alright.” he looked down at the boy, who let out a huff and then clambered up onto Fenrir as the wolf crouched down, “hold on tightly.”

 

Kaleb let out a breath, leading the man towards the stairs, “will he be alright?”

 

“He will.”

 

~)~)~))~)~

 

When he’d listened to the story that Kaleb told, Hestor watched his son as the boy curled against the lounging Fenrir, nuzzling into the black fur and he watched the twins out of the corner of his eye as they looked on in awe about how the boy was just relaxed around the massive wolf.

 

“I...can’t believe that her magic would do that,” Hestor let out a faint sigh. Many of the details had been given to him through Kaleb’s magic, if only because he’d asked so that the children didn’t hear the details...and he was fairly certain Kaleb was not giving him all the details about the forced mating, but he could guess it would be traumatizing to talk or think about it. “It’s...sad, to be honest...and I’m sorry you went through that.” it gave him a bit of hope, if he was honest, but he’d already discussed with the Xings that really, things settled down and he could easily come to the Temple if The Hall was needed, he wanted, needed to be out in the world, now that he’d gotten a second lease on his life.

 

“So...what have you been up to?” Kaleb watched the Celestial mage for a long moment as a strangely comfortable silence stretched. That was what he missed...what his office had lacked all these years: that comfortable silence of not being alone...but having someone there.

 

Hestor let out a hum, “I went to Asgard...for an extended period of time. I’m truly not sure how long...between the fights of glory, the meals of revelry...it all blended together.” he shrugged, “I’d wager quite awhile, if my hair is this long now..” he snorted, “not that I even realized it had grown.”

 

“That’s abnormal for you,” Kaleb looked amused as he sat there.

 

“I didn’t have much time to think on it, truthfully,” Steel blue eyes rolled and the man stood, walking to the two children that were still watching his son and Fenrir. Without a word, he plucked the two up and then deposited them around the boy. There were squeaks before the two settled. He watched them for a moment and then his eyes strayed towards the bay window.

 

“I’ve kept it clean...no one has sat there since you last did,” Kaleb spoke softly.

 

Hestor felt one of the walls he’d put up slowly start to soften before slowly walking to the bay window. His fingers curled over the seat for a moment before he absently sank to sit there, eyes half closing and it felt...right. Felt like it was where he was meant to be. His head lolled to rest against the window, like he’d done countless times over the years and a small smile lifted his lips as he murmured, “i’m home. I wish to rejoin the guild.”

 

“You’ve always been welcome here,” Kaleb spoke as he stood and walked towards the man. He murmured as he held the guildstamp, “Same place?”

 

Hestor’s eyes slowly opened and he nodded, “we’ll need housing.”

 

“I’ve a good place for you,” Kaleb spoke, watching the magical symbol appear where he felt it  **belonged** on the silver haired man.

 

The two looked at each other, the mindbender half leaning over the Celestial Mage and murmuring, “welcome home, Hestor.”

 

Hestor tilted his head a bit, features softening as he murmured, “it’s good to be back.” 

 

Neither knew who moved first, but the kiss started out soft, the guildstamp being set aside on the bench of the bay window before the mindbender brought a hand up, gently cupping the back of Hestor’s head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. He felt the hands curl up into his hair, fisting it as they languidly kissed, feeling no reason to end, or rush, it. Kaleb felt a warmth bloom in his chest where there had always been an ache, he couldn’t help but let out a low moan into Hestor’s mouth and the Celestial mage let out an answering one.

 

When they finally parted, Kaleb let his forehead rest against Hestor’s, lavender eyes searching steel blue before he murmured, “I missed you…”

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow, “of course you did.” he smirked, though there was a softness in the eyes.

 

Kaleb rolled his eyes, “stay with us tonight, we’ll get housing settled tomorrow.”

 

The celestial mage let out a low hum, “Thane could have it do-”

 

“Please,” Kaleb spoke softly cutting the man off, eyes searching and he smiled when Hestor let out a light huff and nodded in acquiescence. 

 

Sarah speaking started both men out of their conversation, “cute!”

 

Both men looked at the girl and Hestor rolled his eyes at the lovestruck look in the girl’s eyes, “children.” his voice was humored as he sat there and then gently shook his head, hands slowly sliding out of Kaleb’s hair. He absently let them curl over the man’s shoulders and then down to rest in his own lap again.

 

~(~(~(~(~(~

 

The children had been settled and the two men were sitting in the living room. Hestor slowly rolled the scotch in his glass. It wasn’t uncomfortable in the least, not after all the time gone, or not so long for the other, he supposed. He truly wasn’t sure where to take a conversation, but after an hour of silence, the celestial mage spoke softly, “I’m sorry...that what happened...happened.”

 

Kaleb spoke softly, bringing a hand up and gently brushing back the shorter silver hair, tucking it gently behind an ear, “I am too...I lost one of my best friends.”

 

“Oh?” Hestor arched an eyebrow, “I didn’t kno-”

 

“I lost you, Hes,” The mindbender cut the man off before he could jump to conclusions, which he damn well knew was a habit he wished the man didn’t have, “my office felt...empty while you were gone.”

 

Hestor let out a faint sigh as he sipped his drink and murmured, “where do we go from here?”

 

Kaleb shrugged slightly, not about to call the silver haired man out on leaning against him, he shifted his arm a bit to rest on the man’s shoulder and watched the burning fire, “forward.”

 

The celestial mage let out a low snort, “you’re a pain in the ass, Kaleb.”

 

The mindbender arched an eyebrow, “no lover has ever complained of that.”

 

Blue eyes rolled as he elbowed the mindbender, “jackass.”

 

~)~))~)~

 

Hestor would love to say he had no idea how he and Kaleb had ended up where they were, but he was fairly certain it involved a Rom-Com movie, an action movie and a bottle of Stellan whiskey. He rather much liked the result as he watched the mindbender arch up off the bed in pleasure and the Celestial mage purred as he rolled his hips again. 

 

He truly hadn’t thought there was that much pent up in the two of them, or at least himself, but as he watched the mindbender arch again, his eyes danced with wicked desire as he leaned down, lightly trailing his tongue along the man’s adam’s apple, giving it a light nip that drew another groan from Kaleb’s lips. He almost hazily mused that he’d love to see this scene, or quite a few others every night, but held no hope as his hands skimmed across the other man’s sensitive skin, sliding down over hips before starting to stroke the man in time with the hard thrusts, watching as pleasure danced along Kaleb’s features.

 

He purred as he leaned up, biting one of Kaleb’s earlobes and lightly sucking on it. He had something almost snarky on the tip of his tongue, but held back as the man arched again and his own eyes rolled back slightly as he let out a whimper as pleasure just curled across his body. He let out a groan as he was rolled over and blinked up into hazy lavender eyes, his own body reveling in the pleasure and he licked his lips before arching an eyebrow and looking between them.

 

“I don’t mind th-”

 

Kaleb’s lips crashed into his and neither man cared about the fluid spreading across their chests as the mindbender’s hand found the oil,  _ “my turn.” _ the man’s eyes darkened at the unadulterated and pleased moan from the silver haired man. He couldn’t help himself as he stared down into the flushed features, need greater than he’d ever felt filled him as he slowly lifted his hips and let their bodies uncouple with a low groan of loss; the whimper from the celestial mage made him draw the other into a kiss before his lips slowly found their way down his body.

 

Hestor let out another whimper, his body already on fire and he knew why. Oh, he’d experienced something akin to this while in Asgard, but nothing as strong, not as overwhelming in its need as he felt Kaleb’s fingers slowly start to stretch him. His hands went out, grabbing the platinum hair and dragging the other man into a hungry kiss as his hips rolled into the fingers. Every fiber of his body felt like it was a raging inferno of desire and his mind was clouded with it, the ache in his chest gone as pleasure swept over him and his head arched back with a cry, “Stars! There!”

 

To Hestor, it seemed like the mindbender was playing a bit too much and he snarled, “I swear to the stars-” he let out a loud shout of bliss as Kaleb filled him with one fluid movement. From there, the Celestial  mage was lost to thoughts and mental cries of pleasure.

 

Bliss rolled over the couple, neither of them understanding the whispered words that fell from the mindbender’s lips past the firm belief it was a deep confession as pleasure simply rolled through them, echoing against the other before both slid into bliss filled rest as magic curled around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multiple movie References. none of which I own...but it flowed well, so we shall call it a win.


	5. Borrowed Time

Not that White Sea didn’t have a Celestial Mage, Lucy mating to Zen had given them one because the blonde had used the opportunity to leave Fairy Tail and grow, but...Hestor had always **been** their Celestial Mage. Coming down the next morning to get breakfast and many seeing the familiar mark, now bright against the tanned skin of the man had sent cheers up...hugs and plenty of hissing and spitting.

 

Hestor, Kaleb found, still liked his ‘three stars-damned feet of space’ as the man put it. Jareth was, however, despite being a fussy little thing, a very visible cuddler. Which fully ruined the way the Celestial mage held himself as the boy did attach himself to his father. The man had given up on a shirt for the day, wearing just a very intricate brocade vest as he relaxed.

 

“One would think that a huge black wolf, four smaller white wolves and a stars damned encan ridgeback would keep people **away** ,” Hestor glowered over the table, a ‘kitten’ version of said glower on his son’s face as the boy eyed Vander almost like he was not sure he liked the man.

 

Vander Grinned as he leaned on the back of the booth, scratching Canis major’s stomach, the dog spirit having rolled onto his back specifically for said scratches. “I dunno, they all kind of like me.”

 

“You’re a menace,” Hestor arched an eyebrow slightly, “and stop scratching hi-” the man scowled at the whine from the canine and picked up his drink, mumbling darkly, “scratch addict.” the spirit chuffed as if to say ‘yes, and?’ before the canine’s tongue was lolling out of its mouth.

 

Vander chuckled softly, “You’re just still upset at the flying hug from Lucy.”

 

Hestor scowled darkly, “that woman and her **touching**.” he hissed, “I only came back to check on Zen, make sure he didn’t get forced into something.”

 

Vander smirked, “mmhmm, and the guildstamp?”

 

A Silver brow lofted as he sipped his drink, “pretty sure that came about after half a bottle of Stellan whiskey.” It hadn’t, but it made the shadowquip laugh and shake his head.

 

“Doubtful…” The man paused, “but...welcome home, Hes, it’s good to see your sour mug again..even if you look **almost** as much like an elf as Kaleb does now.”

 

Hestor sipped his drink, “he nor I are as waifish as an elf…”  his lips quirked into a smirk, “and he is a much better lover.”

 

Wine eyes danced, “...excuse me…I have to go collect a bet.”

 

Steel blue eyes rolled as the shadowquip took off, mumbling, “leave it to him to bet over something like that.” Hestor wasn’t sure what had happened the night before, but he’d been acutely aware of the mindbender all morning. It wasn’t uncommon for such a bond to form when the One Magic was involved, but it was hardly part of his magic, so he equated it to something with Kaleb’s.

 

When he was sure he was going to be left alone and his son was curled up into Canis major napping, he pulled out a book to read and relax. It was only a reflex that saved him from slamming whoever jumped him into the table...that and that he’d been bent half backwards and was being smothered by a set of breasts as his vest was ripped open. He eventually managed to get a hold on the body and push it up so he could take a deep breath of air and hissed, “Stop touching me!”

 

Lucy blinked at him for a moment, still leaning over him, “But look.” She pointed at his chest.

 

“What is so impor…”Hestor let out a huff and looked down, voice trailing off as his mind started to slowly process what he was seeing. “...how did I get a tattoo?”

 

Lucy’s lips grinned and she let out a whooping crow of joy, half dragging the man over the seat and away from the table. She didn’t seem affected by the laughter around them, though Hestor was fit to be tied as he twisted his body and eventually had the woman by the waist.

 

“You will stop manhandling me and speak, woman,” He glowered and brushed a few longer strands of hair that had come out of the braid back. When all she did was grin and giggle, he rolled his eyes, “Fenrir. Watch Jareth please.” he heard the low growl and started across the guildhall and out to the training grounds as he searched for Zen. When he found the man in the air, he didn’t think anything of it...until Kaleb went face first into the ground with his own set off magical wings.

 

“I have missed something,” he dropped the blonde woman unceremoniously in the sand, “and why the hell didn’t anyone say anything to me?”

 

Zen snorted softly, “I think he didn’t want to scare you away again, but we did say he should probably tell you.”

 

Hestor walked over to Kaleb as the man was struggling to get up and lifted a foot. With a dark smile he put it between the wings the mindbender now sported and pushed down. After a moment, he leaned an arm on it as he shifted to half lean over, “we need to talk.” he only heard the muffled ‘okay’ before he stood and looked at Zen, “I’d ask if you had any words...but...seeing as I hadn’t thought of it as anything other than something to do with mindbending magic…”

 

“I think he wanted to learn to fly before you saw,” Lucy giggled as she rolled to sit up, “he’s kinda been...face first most of the morning...and Jareth is a doll to keep you occupied.”

 

Hestor let out a soft, burdened sigh and looked up at the sky. “Really? Just really?” he rubbed the bridge of his nose and then froze when he felt the brothers and sisters out, but far away. His magic swirled slightly and he frowned, “...something is going on...and I don’t know **what**.”

 

As Kaleb sat up, he frowned and brushed himself off. He hadn’t thought it would have been a bad thing to let Hestor settle back in a few days...and learn a bit of control over his new magic, but...well Lucy had been right about the fact that he should have opened up...now other than going face first on his own, the Celestial mage had deliberately done it. “Hes.” His eyes crossed when the celestial mage’s finger was at the end of his nose.

 

“We’ll talk later, right now...I think I have to stop Ammit and Ma’at from doing something,” Hestor felt the magic trying to reach out to him and mumbled, “what in the world are they doing…”

 

Lucy had never seen Hestor when certain spirits were invoked, but her eyes went wide as the man’s eyes slowly hazed over and then started glowing with magic, “uh...Kaleb?” she stood watching as the man just started walking. “What’s going on?”

 

“The Hall must be calling to him,” The mindbender silently sent out a curse, scowling at Zen before pulling the magic out of his wings and striding after Hestor, “it’s done it only once before that I’ve seen. It’s rarely any good for him, leaves him trapped in his body...and weak after.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb had tried to disagree with Fenrir as the wolf had followed with the young silver haired boy on his back, the spirit however had blatantly ignored him as they followed Hestor through the city and towards the Citadel.  It was a long walk, but any attempt to make the Celestial mage stop was met with growls from the large wolf.

 

General Tesso had met them and he looked at Kaleb, “...here I thought there were just Spirits that were going half crazy.”

 

Kaleb shook his head, “no, Hes is back, came back last night. You know him, always cranky, always doing something.” The two men fell into step, “So...do I want to know, Uncle Tesso?”

 

“Those ten spirits of his have pretty much made it impossible to get into the holding area where Wendy is. I know we’ve been having a lot of problems trying to figure out exactly how to deal with it...because it was a magical compulsion due to her dragon slayer magic,” The General sighed and shook his head, “and well, now…” He glanced towards the Celestial Mage, knowing **exactly** what had a very good chance of coming.

 

Immersion in the Holy Light had simply half broken the woman’s mind, she’d been left almost scared and he’d almost wager with a second personality.  He didn’t fully understand it, no one did, Kaleb thought the second voice in Wendy’s head was the dragon soul, but it was almost...too tainted to be the same one he’d heard before. They’d simply kept her in a cell for the time being, so she wasn’t a danger to herself or others.

 

“So...how did he grow his hair so long?”

 

Kaleb chuckled faintly, “From what I gathered, on another plane of existence for a very, very long time. He’s got...decades of memories of fighting, banquets and pleasure.” the mindbender watched the long braid sway, “I like the way he looks right now.”

 

They hadn’t even gotten to the cell when they felt the magic raise in the air, the hallway changing before their eyes as sandstone and granite seemed to curl up along it and by the time they got to the mouth where the cells should have been, the large chamber filled the area. Spirits already lounging around. Kaleb had to admit, he’d never **seen** these spirits look truly bloodthirsty, but right then...they looked almost gleefully ready to kill. It sent a chill down his spine as Hestor stopped in the middle of the room. Almost compulsively, he moved to step up behind Hestor and one hand lightly curled along the man’s side.

 

The mindbender smiled softly as the man leaned back, head resting against his shoulder as unseeing eyes simply stared, not even blinking. This was, he wagered, the hardest part about this for him to see. It always had been. Celestial Mages were rare and their magic was stripped over time for ancient rituals to open up gates and portals by dark guilds over the centuries, never mind what the Seis did...that had been a damn near massacre of Celestial Mages. He wrapped an arm around Hestor and looked at Wendy as she was held just aloft by the magic and could see two different minds fighting as she whimpered one moment and snarled the next. He gently kissed the Celestial Mage’s temple, murmuring softly, “I’m here with you.”

 

When Libra appeared, her eyes danced in a smile as she nodded to Tesso and then turned to look at the held aloft slayer, the eyes going cold, “Wendy Marvell, Dragon Slayer, you are charged with willingly being overrun by the Dragon Soul that you harbor…” her voice paused, “and if we **could** punish the dragon responsible we would.” the young woman shook her head with a small whine, “however, as-”

 

“Stop this.”

 

Libra turned and arched an eyebrow looking at the man that strode into the halls, “Draco.” her voice was detached, “what is it?”

 

“You cannot punish a child tha-”

 

“Do not say Innocent,” Libra spoke firmly, “perhaps at one time she was, but no longer.”

 

Kek-t snorted as she sat on one of the many daises that were around the area, “the moment she tried to kill our keyholder...she lost her innocence by Celestial Standards.” The female just watched the dragon spirit, arm curled around one raised leg and her head resting against her knee, “so don’t, Draco.”

 

“It is not her fault,” the spirit narrowed his eyes, “it is Anna Heartfilia’s and Zeref Dragoneel’s fault!”

 

The female spirit let her head fall back as she laughed, “oh, they are on the list of people we will have here, Draco.” She stood in a fluid movement, licking her lips, “along with Cassiopeia, whom we are sure had her hand in this.”

 

The Dragon spirit narrowed his eyes, letting out a low growl, “watch it.”

 

“You watch it,” Kek-t’s eyes glowed brightly, “remember where you are, dragon.” she stopped in front of him, “we stood by as shit went to hell and nearly saw the last of one of the houses be broken completely into a puppet for magic. If you think for half a century that we will let it go unpunished, you are highly wrong.”

 

“Kek-t,” came a soft voice and the female spirit snapped her head to look into the yellow eyes of Ammit, “go sit.”  The soft spoken spirit slowly walked towards Draco, “we all understand your want to preserve the magic, no matter how much of an abomination we see some of the dragon slayers as, Draco...but she interfered with the One Magic.”

 

Draco frowned and shook his head, “she is a chi-”

 

“She is not a child, Draco, she may appear seventeen, but she is almost twenty-one.” the sea foam haired spirit crossed her arms lightly, “she was never taught, yes, but...we can no more allow ignorance to be the reason for a punishment to be deferred than we can a simple accident.” Ammit curled her nose, “ignorance is not bliss, it is the willful practice of not bettering oneself. The young woman had many chances. We have watched. Instead of training for a year...she went, sang and danced. Instead of learning to fight, she kept to the back of the battlefield, using her magic to boost others…” her voice was even and firm, “Thus Beleserion was able to take over her body. She has no will of her own, the dragon soul within her is her will and it cares not for anything but its own power.”

 

Draco sighed faintly and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I will say I am **not** in agreement with this…”

 

“You do not have to be, but this will weigh every bit of her soul, both human and dragon side, Draco, as needs be. If it is found in balance, she can be given to your care to train. If not…” Ammit trailed off, “She will face judgement.”

 

Libra cut through the air, “we shall continue.” she looked towards Wendy, “you have been a good friend to many, however, that is only part of what you have done in your life.” she leveled an even look on the bluenette, “you are charged with allowing your will to be overrun by your magic, attempted murder of a celestial mage, almost magically breaking a bond of The One Magic.” she stared at the young woman, almost daring her to say something, when nothing came, she nodded and held her hand palm up with the scales in it.

 

Ammit and Ma’at stepped forward, hands moving as a feather rested on one sided and Ammit pulled a bright orb that had two swirling colors in it. She stared at Draco as she cradled it in both hands. She carefully brought her hands to the scale and set it down as Ma’at held a single finger on the other side, keeping it steady.

 

Both spirits pulled their hands back and everyone watched as the soul slowly lowered halfway down the scale.

 

Draco let out a low sound in the back of his throat. He may not like what happened, but Dragon Slayers were made to protect and he looked away, shaking his head, “What will be her punishment, Lady Libra?”

 

Libra stood there, looking at Wendy for a long moment, her eyes were cold and detached, “Wendy Marvel, you shall be stripped of your dragon soul, which shall be converted into a magical potion that will restore the magical ability of Sherria Blendy as a God Slayer. Your human soul and body will be taken to the well of Fates, where you shall become one of the servants of the Crones, never to do anything but help weave the fates that the One Magic wishes.”

 

The magic swirled again, the Hall fading and Hestor slumped.

 

“PAPA” The smalls silver haired boy cried out and Fenrir padded over.

 

“He’s fine,” Kaleb said, “just very tired.”

 

The boy gave a glower up at the mindbender but huffed as the large man picked up Hestor and started to carry him out of the cell.

 

“I will never get used to that,” Tesso said as they walked.

 

Kaleb spoke, voice firm, “let’s hope none of us ever do...it means that much evil has leaked into the world...and Hestor would be a sitting duck in the middle of a massive war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the spirits talk about...is exactly how I see Wendy a lot of times.
> 
> She's got amazing potential, but she's always kept at the back (by choice or by others) and she doesn't get to grow, she doesn't seem to attempt to **want** to grow...maybe it's me...but...this is my view. you don't have to share it, honestly.


	6. Reminded Time

Getting Married hadn’t been anything out of the scope for the two, Hestor didn’t like the needling from Gaza, but the woman seemed happy, especially now that it seemed things were ‘going back to normal’. He watched Sarah and Pietro as they interacted with Jareth, sipping from a cup of coffee. The boy was showing off the training exercise that Hestor had taught him...and the Celestial Mage had been taught it by Kek-t when he was seven.

 

He almost felt something inside the two children attempting to reach out to the single orb his son had. Yes, it was no bigger than a marble, but it would grow with time and practice. He debated as he sat there and then stood, “would you two like to try?”

 

Sarah opened her mouth and then looked down, brow furrowing, “..we…”

 

Pietro shrugged, “no magic.”

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow, “everyone  **has** magic in them, some normal people can become mages through enough hard work.” he slowly sat, watching the two, “some things are bloodline based, yes, but some magics are taught when a person is young. Both of you close your eyes and hold your hands palm up.”

 

He waited until they did as he said and put his own hands out, hovering them a few inches up and bleed out just a bit of his magic. He could  **feel** magic trying to reach out, “now...breathe in...out...In...out…slowly imagine reaching out with something deep inside you. Love is a good emotion to use, it is what the oldest magic is based in.” he kept his voice even as he sat there, Jareth curling against his side as he watched. “Now...imagine it swirling into a sphere in your hands.”

 

The Celestial mage sat there, feeling the magic trying to reach out still and gently he beckoned to it, feeling chains slowly coming off both children. They were heavy, oppressive, as if put there deliberately to hide things.

 

What happened next had Jareth screaming and mages scrambling: Magic suddenly snapping out of the two and their minds unconsciously lashing out at the nearest person. Hestor’s head snapped back and he let out a silent scream that tore through his bond with Kaleb. There was a flash of fire and magic before Kaleb appeared and his eyes were wide.

 

He recognized what was going on, his own primary magic had done this before and he was putting his hand on the twins’ heads, working as fast as he could to quell what was going on...before they mentally scrambled the Celestial Mage and felt guilt over what they were doing.

 

The two children looked at Kaleb with wide eyes as he grabbed the falling Celestial mage and let his head rest in his lap, “what happened?”

 

Sarah opened her mouth and then mumbled, “...he...said everyone had magic...and had us close our eyes and…” she sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, “we’re sorry…”

 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Kaleb spoke firmly as he looked at them both, “come here.” he held his arms open and smiled as the two moved into them, kissing each on the head and looking down at Hestor, “he is fine, a bit mentally dazed, but...now training starts.” he was firm as he sat there.

 

~~)~)~))~

 

Hestor groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, mumbling, “what hit me…” he turned his head as he heard a small chuckle and arched an eyebrow as he saw Kaleb. He absently realized the reason his chest felt heavy was the three children sprawled over him.

 

Kaleb slowly reached out, brushing the silver bangs back, “what did you do? How…?”

 

Hestor furrowed his brow, “oh, something happened?”

 

“Somehow, my children, who...showed no magical talent until today, became Mages,” Kaleb looked at the silver haired man, “what did you do?”

 

The Celestial mage lay there, thoughts drifting back, he frowned deeply as he murmured, “something Loki taught me...sometimes, mages can hide their presence in other realms. So..I learned to...carefully beckon to those around me, to see if there is hidden magic.” he sighed, “why did...everything go fuzzy with my memories.” he carefully looked at the children then narrowed his eyes, “Magic cancelling cuffs?”

 

“You woke two mindbenders, Hes...they’ve got a long road,”  his lips drew into a thin line, “Including...a lot of questions as to why it was hidden.”

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow, “given that you said you  **didn’t** agree at first with the mating? I’d say the magic  **didn’t** want Wendy to know it was there.” he didn’t know all the details, but he’d gotten a very, very light version that Kaleb had said no, but Wendy had been adamant and he’d agreed. He wanted to know all the details, but the mindbender was being tight lipped about it.

 

Kaleb shook his head, “they almost fried your brain.”

 

Hestor shrugged a bit and closed his eyes, “don’t worry, I’m sure I would have bounced back eventually…”

 

Kaleb let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face, “you are so stubborn.”

 

The silver haired man’s lips quirked as he lay there, “well, we know they didn’t scramble my head too much then.”

 

“Why did you do it though?”

 

The Celestial mage hummed as he lay there, “because they are your children. Our children, but yours.” one steely eye opened as Hestor lay there, “it had nothing to do with them being mage or non-mage, I could see that they are your world, but...if they did have anything like that hidden away...it would make their lives easier…” he chuckled, “and probably stop Sarah from running after Jareth asking him to show her his owl all the time.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  
  


Hestor woke suddenly a few nights later to a scream in his head that was very much Kaleb and it nearly sent him falling out of the bed as he realized the man was having a nightmare. The screams of ‘no’ were driving spikes of pain into the Celestial Mage’s head that he could barely focus through.

 

“Kaleb!” Hestor called, shaking him as much as he could with the focus that he could muster, then started as he was shoved and went right off the bed with a yelled ‘get away!’. The man lay there, dazed as he heard the other man panting and gasping.

 

Slowly, Hestor moved to sit up and looked at the sitting up blond for a long moment, “...Kaleb?” his head at least had stopped pounding, but he felt warmth on his upper lip and slowly his tongue darted out. He grimaced as he felt the copper tang of blood, but pushed it aside as he slowly crawled onto the bed.

 

The mindbender was shaking and his eyes were staring at his hands as he sat there. The mental block that had been formed all those years ago had come crashing down in his sleep, making him relive the day that he’d been forcibly mated. He could recall it in vivid detail now; how exhausted he’d been as they’d taken down one of Zeref’s shields, the fight against Larcade had been torturous and he’d been both glad and saddened that the Celestial Mage hadn’t been there to help. He’d felt something coming and knowing the shape that the rest of his team at that moment had been in, he’d sent them away, fighting with Cris about the decision, but he could mentally take down anyone...or so he’d thought.

 

The small young woman coming out of nowhere had caught him off guard and he’d struggled to not harm her, but calm the raging emotions. It had been an attempt to get into her head that had given Wendy the opportunity to bite into his skin and he’d felt fire lace through him. When his mind started clouding with added lust, not just general, but almost making him bow down to the dragon slayer, he’d fought harder, focusing on the man that he’d been attracted to, but afraid to try to start anything with the war that was going on. 

 

It had felt like liquid fire had burned through him as he struggled and she’d bitten him two more times before the sweet smell and burning fire had blanked out his mind. When he next woke, his powers had curled around the memory, or maybe it was something to do with the mating that made his magic do it, but it had been locked away as contentment and ‘love’ had flowed through him. He’d been ‘missing’ for a week before he’d returned with her at his side and when he’d seen that few had been lost, he’d been relieved. 

 

Things hadn’t gone well from then, the announcement was a happy one. He was mated, been The One of a dragon slayer. He’d felt a betrayal though and hadn’t been able to pinpoint it. Hestor had stopped answering questions about his magic, but would have other conversations as he’d perched in the bay window and while it had taken years to get the man to let his keys drop the mental barriers, it seemed like they were back up in force and he almost felt pain at not being able to hear the random musings about things that ran through the man’s head.

 

Then Wendy had entered the office while he’d been out, having left the celestial mage to get a drink. The man had been napping, like he normally did midmorning. The sudden flare of magical power had him running and he and Thane had barely managed to pull Wendy off Hestor. The mage barely conscious and his eyes unfocused. 

 

Cris had started to heal hestor and said it was a miracle they’d gotten to him when they had. Wendy had broken most of his ribs, punctured both lungs and one rib fragment had nearly pierced his heart. The man’s throat had been crushed, a few vertebrae shattered; overall Hestor had been hanging on for dear life and that had set...the entire dynamic of Kaleb’s life off kilter. The Celestial Mage had started cutting back the time he spent around the mindbender...for fear of his mate and his life.

 

“...Kaleb?”

 

The voice had lavender eyes snapping up and he frowned, “hes...what…” he sighed and murmured, “i’m sorry.”

 

The celestial mage managed to look a cross between admonishing and comforting as he gently let his hand curl out and brush back sweaty platinum hair, “don’t be...whatever it was...it was bad. You couldn’t help it.”

 

The mindbender looked at the other man, hand shakily coming up and he slowly cupped Hestor’s cheek, frowning as he saw the blood, “shit...we should-”

 

“It’s nothing, a broken blood vessel,” Hestor said firmly as he sat next to the other man, fingers still curling through Kaleb’s hair, “it’s a few hours to dawn...but I don’t think we’ll be getting much for sleep.” he smiled softly “So...let’s go get you cleaned up, hmm?”

 

Kaleb looked at Hestor and his brow furrowed, “How...did you do it?”

 

The Celestial mage half drug the other man out of the bed, “Do what?”

 

“Not be affected by what just happened?” Kaleb spoke, leaning against Hestor and burying his face in the silvered hair.

 

Hestor sighed as they walked towards the bathroom, “perhaps I’ve a better handle on it, because...of everything, Kaleb.” he smiled faintly as he felt the other’s guilt, “enough of that. None of it was your fault. There’s a reason I spent so long in Asgard.”

 

At the low questioning hum from Kaleb, the mage made sure he was settled in the large tub of water before joining the mindbender, “I was able to...deal with what was going on in my head, my heart, everything.” He spoke softly, “yes, it took a long while for me...but I needed that. I also grew, experienced so much.”

 

The Celestial mage started to relax in the water, letting his hand come up to brush the other’s hair out of his face. He smiled softly to Kaleb, “almost five years ago on Earth Land, our paths diverged, if only for awhile. We both had things we needed to do, Kaleb.”

 

Kaleb took a deep breath and sighed as he tried to relax, “I know that…”

 

The man watched Kaleb for a long moment and then started to help the other wash, keeping his voice even, “I don’t like what happened, what she did was…” he shook his head, “wrong.” He started at the hand on his face again and gave a small smile, “what?”

 

“You look like you were in a brawl,” Kaleb’s thumb gently ran along the man’s cheek. 

 

Hestor’s lips quirked into a snarky grin, “well, not sure about that, but...I’ll be fine, let’s get you cleaned up, then I’ll clean up and we can go relax.”


	7. Nothing But Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this to be a very very long story. simply because...it had a neat wrap up. semi-neat anyway.
> 
> it wasn't about...the two really getting together, it was about the two **growing** and learning about themselves...and eventually coming together in a sort of happily ever after...with a mixed family. I'm sorry if the ending is not to your liking, but this is where I am stopping it.

“So peridots, huh?” Vander looked at Hestor and tilted his head.

 

Hestor let out a curious hum and looked up at Vander, “What?”

 

“Kaleb’s jewelry...peridots, means you were born in August.”

 

Hestor just stared at Vander and shook his head, “no.”

 

The two stared at one another for a long moment, “What do you mean no?”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes and waved Sercha down as the woman walked by, “Sercha, be a dear and tell vander what the gemstones on Kaleb’s wedding band is.”

 

The woman frowned a bit, “what? The light green garnets you had specially imported?”

 

Vander blinked slowly, “Garnets come in green?”

 

“And yellowish gold, red, pinks...oranges, greens,” Sercha looked at Vander, “Why?”

 

“...that means we missed his birthday,” Vander scowled, “wait...wait a minute, we’ve always celebrated it in August...the hell, hes! Why the lie?!”

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “no one asked to see birth records?”

 

Vander let out a few sounds that were almost offended before slumping, “Fuck. you know, most people just say the right date!”

 

“Not interested,” Hestor said as he looked back to his book, “and really, you’re my brother-in-law, it wouldn’t work now.”

 

“Okay, so what day then?” Vander eyed the Celestial mage, determined to weedle the information out of him.

 

“I don’t celebrate my birthday, Van,” Hestor’s hand went out and he picked up his drink, slowly sipping it. “Well, that’s a lie, truly.” he looked at the other man, “August Fifteenth is when I got my first Sister Key, so...I suppose you could say that was when I was born as a Mage and the day that most assume is my birthday.”

 

“Wait, wait...so we’ve been giving you presents on your Not-Birthday?” 

 

“Why yes, Alice, you have been, thank you very much,” hestor sipped his drink again as he sat there, “I appreciate it.”

 

“You still haven’t said what your actual birth date is,” Vander scowled, eyes narrowing a bit, “I’ll find out one way or another!”

 

“It’s in January, that much you know now,” The Celestial Mage waved a hand as if to shoo Vander away, “i’m reading, off with you.”

 

Vander went to open his mouth and let out a yell as Ermine jumped in his face and he took a few steps back, pulling the spirit off and debating on how much it would piss Hestor off if he threw the spirit, until it bit him and he let out a yell, “CRIS! Hestor is trying to give me some sort of Celestial Rabies!”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, “There is no such thing.” Her looked towards the thud and deep laughter, shaking his head, “It was not that comical, Beck.” He watched as Rowan stood next to the laughing beastmaster and arched an eyebrow at the redhead, who was just grinning.

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Kaleb shook his head, it had been a late night, with a meeting that had run too long, but he smiled when he got to the bedroom and saw Hestor sprawled out with all three Children using him as a pillow and an open book to the side. More often than not, this was normal if he wasn’t there at bed time. He wanted to half chastise all four of them, but as he leaned on the bed, he couldn’t. 

 

It truly was a peaceful scene as he stood there. He arched an eyebrow as he felt Hestor waking up and saw his nose twitching a bit, “go back to sleep.”

 

One eye opened slowly and hestor smiled, “help me get these three into their beds.”

 

Kaleb gave a low chuckle and carefully worked with Hestor to get the three settled in bed and then smirked as the man just went face first into the bed, “I’d ask if it was a long day…”

 

Hestor shook his head, “not particularly.” he rolled onto his side, taking the blankets with him and grinned, “I just like falling face first into a soft bed.” he curled a finger, “come on, you, into bed.”

 

Kaleb chuckled as he got undressed and then shook his head, “you’re taking all the blankets.”   
  
“You don’t need them,” Hestor grinned and then his eyes went wide as the other leapt at him, letting out a laugh as he was grabbed, “unfair.”   
  
Kaleb let out a low growl, “punishment.”   
  


Steely eyes went wide and Hestor huffed, wriggling to try and get away before melting into a kiss and letting out a low groan.

 

~)~)~))~

 

Mindbender children, Hestor soon learned, did not take “because I told you so” as an answer to telling them to do something. The children were semi-willful before, but now? Horribly so. He knew that they felt his ire and he let them on purpose. 

 

He stood with his arms crossed as he looked down at the twins and then his son, “someone like to tell me what-” He narrowed his eyes as he felt a mind touch his, “tell me with  **words** out loud, what happened?”

 

Sarah huffed as she looked away, pouting and crossing her arms on her chest.

 

Pietro looked between his sister and Hestor before mumbling, “...we were playing ball…”

 

“Which…?”

 

“...we’re not supposed to do inside the house…”

 

“Because…?”

 

The boy looked at the broken table and then to Jareth who had quite a few bandages as they waited for his uncle to come up, “...we could get hurt.”

 

“And what happened when you did?” Hestor just stared at the boy. While he wasn’t as outgoing as his sister, he was definitely the one that seemed to be the very shaky moral compass of the three when they got going.

 

Pietro shuffled his foot, “Jare got hurt.”

 

Hestor sighed softly “we’ll get this cleaned up, but…” he looked between the three of them, there will be punishments when your father gets back.”

 

The three groaned a bit and then slumped and it was that moment Hestor realized they were still children, growing children, but children. It had been over a year since he’d taken the chains from around the twins’ magic and he wasn’t ever going to say it was a wrong choice...now if he could just get them to  **behave** . 

 

Cris came in and looked at the mess before making a faint face, “..oh boy…”

 

Kaleb frowned as he walked in with his brother and looked around, letting out a faint sigh as he looked at the three with slight disappointment, “I know it’s raining...but…”

 

The three children all cringed under the firm look and the sigh. They’d already been feeling bad after Hestor had given them the lecture, but now? Now they felt horrible.

 

“Yes, well, we were supposed to go see your Father tonight,” Hestor pursed his lips, “we may stop in for a short while, just to let him know that it won’t be more than an hour and a half.” he gave the three a firm look, “and you three can explain  **why** we are cutting the visit short to their grandfather.” That got a much bigger cringe from the three. They could semi-deal with their two fathers, but their grandfather? Oh, no. his disappointment was much worse and seemed to make you want to just do everything to not see that look again.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor swore, that in ten years, the children should have damn well settled. However, he groaned as he heard Jareth and Sarah arguing again. At first it really had been cute, but as he stalked out of his retreat room, he put his hands on his hips, “are you two d-”

 

“You’re not even blood related!” Sarah hissed and turned, walking out of the Guildmaster’s suite, slamming the door behind her.

 

Jareth blinked as he stood there, the boy was...fairly emotionally sensitive, Hestor had learned and he watched as his son was trying to not cry. He’d grown out of being a stubborn and standoffish boy to being sensitive to those around him and having more people trying to share pleasure with him than he knew what to do with, even turning them down simply because he had so much to focus on.

 

Pietro was standing there, looking horrified and then moved to the other teenaged boy, hugging him and pulling him close, “...she’s just...you know...weird lately.” He held the other tightly as Jareth struggled, if only for a few moments to get him to calm a bit before letting him go and watching as the other retreated to his room, strangely closing the door quietly. “I…” Pietro looked at Hestor, “...guy troubles...and he wanted to tell her that...the guy was as bad as Uncle Vander...so she shouldn’t go looking for something more...but she was...and…”

 

Hestor gave Pietro a small smile and moved to hug him, putting the teen’s head under his chin and rubbing his arm, “you did good...and sometimes we have to make those mistakes...he just wants to protect her.”

 

Pietro let out a low sound, “...she’s trying to make someone jealous, but I don’t know who...she won’t let me in.”

 

Hestor snorted faintly, “That will just cause more and more issues.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Why don’t we go see if Thane can get us some of Mister Elan’s cookies, how’s that sound?” Hestor smiled softly as he heard the happy small hum.

 

~)~))~)~)~

  
  


Kaleb took a breath and looked at Hestor out of the corner of his eye, “you’re nervous.”

 

“Our children are at a Royal ball and Sarah and Jareth have been at each other’s throats for two weeks,” Hestor arched an eyebrow, “if it weren’t for it being Queen Novalie’s ascension to the throne...I would have said we weren’t coming.”

 

Kaleb chuckled, “it will be fine.”

 

“You know something,” Hestor looked torn between being accusing and amused.

 

The mindbender lightly kissed the top of Hestor’s head and murmured, “Why would she be so very, very vocal about them not sharing blood suddenly?”

 

Hestor stood there for a moment and then half turned and looked up at Kaleb, “...no.”

 

“From the first time they met,” The mindbender smirked.

 

Hestor opened his mouth and then shut it, groaning softly and mumbling, “can we magically make them kids again, just to avoid all this?”

 

“No,” Kaleb chuckled softly and then nodded towards the dancefloor. The two arguing ‘siblings’ were dancing with all the poise and grace that their dance lessons had hammered into them. It seemed like they were arguing but keeping the conversation hushed to not make a scene. 

 

The two watched as the conversation grew heated and then both sets of eyes went just a bit wide as Sarah grabbed Jareth’s face with both hands and kissed him firmly. Hestor leaned against Kaleb after Jareth stopped flailing his arms and watched as the red faced teen was sputtering and stuttering before Sarah drug him off the dancefloor.

 

“So…”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes as he stood there, “No, I’m not dancing, no, i’m not ready for another surrogate and i won’t be…” He looked at the other out of the corner off his eye, “not until you stop having your yearly nightmare about what happened back then.”

 

Kaleb scowled slightly, when the first night terror flashback came, it had been horrible, but then every few nights. It had taken the third one for him to go ask for help. It wasn’t really about his pride, he simply thought it had been the magical seal coming loose had shaken him up. He’d worked a lot with one of the mental health counselors and it hadn’t taken more than two sessions for the realization that he’d literally not dealt with something traumatic for years and then he suddenly had to. Now it was down to one night a year, thankfully, but...soon, he hoped, it would be gone completely. “That’s not fair.”

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow and smirked, “we’ve got forever, Kaleb...get better then we’ll start our own blood family.” He kissed his husband, tugging his hand, “If it will make you less grumpy, we can dance a bit.”


End file.
